Formation of bellaxedward lemons
by xxpitchjasperxx
Summary: this is my first attempt at a lemon for edward and bella. i was in a rush and careful since this is my very first so bear with me here. i tried to make it not so serious. its not so explicit but depends on the persons opinion.


NOTE: this is my attempt at a sudden lemon attack for edward and bellas relationship. there is nothing they both need more than a good lemon epidemic. ha. this is my first attempt and i do try my best at this stuff.

I awoke from a nightmare, as usual. This one was about Edward leaving again and not coming back ever again. I know it's absurd to think that Edward could ever leave me again, ever, but all the pain I had went through during those months still was buried deep inside my unconsiousnes. I knew things have changed, alot, sinced Volterra but I didn't want to dwell on the fact that Edward had left in my dreams so I opened my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Bella."

I froze. Edward was supposed to be on a Hunting trip this weekend and I didn't expect him to be back so soon. And here he was lying next to me with his arm wraped around me. Once I grasped the reality that he was really here and lying next to me I jumped up and sprawled on him, causing him to fling back on the bed. I liked that more than i should...

"Edward!"

I was now on top of him and I was lightly kissing him, careful to not break any stupid boundaries Edward had set up. Practically smothering him in my own seductive way I started trailing kisses from his mouth to his collarbone. I looked up at his face and saw a bit of pleasure in his eyes, with some amusement. I started to really get carried away and i accidentally bit him. He suddenly went rigid, I forgot all about the boundarie until he cleared his throat. "um, bella."

I looked up and blushed, embarrassed at what just came over me.

"Sorry" I said. He was back a few feet now but only because of my safety, i'm sure.

"Hmmm. If that's the way your going to react everytime I'm gone I might stay a bit longer."

"No you won't!" I hated it when he had to leave on his long hunting trips or which seemed long to me. A whole weekend every two or three weeks without Edward. It was unbearable and he just chuckled.

"So what have you been doing lately, love?" he asked. I noticed a bit of humor in his eyes.

"Honestly not much. Theres nothing to do when your not around."

"Hmph." He was staring at me now. I was wondering what got into him.

He was obviously pensive in his train of thought but I broke through it and asked, "What are you staring at Edward Cullen?"

He looked up at me and gave me a wicked smile, i'd seen that one before.

"You can't imagine what that shirt on you does to me." he mused.

I was stunned, "Wha-?" But then all of a sudden he leaped on me and had me pinned to the bed practically smothering me with his kisses this time. i was completely shocked. it was like all those stupid talks on how we should be careful with our relationship had no affect on him at this moment. I liked it though and i started joining in too, which loosened his grasp a little and I got my share of fun. I had to get some breath but i couldn't pull away. He must have noticed because he reluctantly pulled away.

"Bella, i'm sorry. I got a little carried away."

Oh my gosh! he's apologizing for that utterly sexy thing he just did! i couldn't believe it and i was in shock. He noticed my condition and went on, "Bella, you know what that color blue does to me. It's very attractive. Did Alice help you out here. I know how she can get carried away on her little shopping trips."

I finally got a grasp on reality and replied, "Um….yeah." I admit to wearing alice's random gifts she gives to me sometimes. She's such a help. When i see her again i'm definitely going to thank her for this perticular one.

"Of coarse." he started kissing me again down my neck and then moving his lips to my jaw line and around the corner of my lips. I gasped as he was now unexpectedly nibbling on my ear. It didn't hurt but it gave me such a feeling that it was driving me crazy.

Had i turned him on in some shocking but pleasant way? I don't know. Maybe i could use this to my advantage. Edward was acting far from his usual self right now. He was turning me on and there was no stopping. I suddenly realized i probably had bad breath and if i was going to...um well...i should at least look better. I mean my hair must practically be sticking straight up after that stupid nightmare.

"Um…Edward."

"Hmmm." It was not an answer. He was in his own world right now and dragging me in it along with him. Wow. Did he miss me this much? I was really getting nervous by the time since he was clearly ignoring me. Then suddenly he took me in his lap looked up at me and gave me one last kiss.

"There." he said.

"Wow. What was that for?"

"I missed you. Quite a lot actually. It's becoming impossible to stay away from you. After that time…." He trailed off. Obviously thinking of those months…the darkest time for both of our lives. I saw the hurt in his eyes and wanted to reassure him, to brighten his mood.

So I kissed him, forgetting about the bad breath.

I was getting really lost in the kiss with him for I was trying as hard as I could to be passionate about it without breaking any boundarie but of coarse I slipped. and accidentally bit his lower lip again when he pulled away. After I did that he had this wicked look in his eye.

"Careful now."

"Oops, sorry." I was blushing now.

He looked amused still, "Don't be ashamed, sweety." He was so sweet, but i still had a mission, to get cleaned up before i actually did anything or tried to.

I looked up at him and said, "Edward."

he just starred at me then glanced at my torso before saying. "Bella."

"I love you. but I need a human moment."

Finally he snapped out of his trance and said, "Don't be long. I miss seeing your face."

I was blushing now, but as I took one last glance at him I saw something in his eyes that made me stop, forget all about the bad breath, and so I pounced on him. I started making out with him, moving my lips all over him aggressively. He normally would have backed off by now but instead he caught up with my pace and took me in his lap, kissed me again on my lips and pushed me forward to the headrest of my bed.

I let out a "Ouch." As I did that he quickly stopped what he was doing which was fiercely trailing kisses all along me and asked, "I'm so sorry Bella, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I grinned at him. That was so sudden of him to knock me against the bed like that but I liked it. I shut him up and started making out with him again. This time I took advantage and started to unbutton his shirt. I threw it off as agressively as i could and started the "movie". I was now all on him. His neck, his abbs, his stomach, his arms, wrists, even fingers were all apart of my kissing trail. He was getting antsy and moaned my name. I just giggled. I was having fun.

I didn't notice at first but he was already sliding my shirt off halfway before i even noticed with his vampire speed. I swear that speed thing can really come in handy sometimes. He then backed away and looked at me, making sure i was really up to what we were both getting ourselves into.

So there i was in my bra with Edward just a few inches from me. I was in heaven and i wanted more. I was getting impatient. I was actually suprised with myself. I didn't know i could be like this. I'd never even had experience before and i felt like i was ready. So i let every wall go and was on him again.

He pushed me away and was on top of me now.

"Isabella Marie Swan, i want you to bite me."

This was really open so i forgot what we were doing for a brief moment.

"You want me to bite you...?" He really isn't his usual self now.

"Yes." He said way too fast.

I just looked at him like he was insane but then realized oh what the hell.

So i was biting him all along his neck. It wasn't fair thats where he's supposed to be biting me. I let my revenge out a little bit way over board and starting biting him everywhere until i reached his jeans. I looked up at him.

"Baby this has got to go."

he gave me his crooked smile and went, "Say no more."

He threw his pants off. I think they landed somewhere in the corner but i lost my train of thought when i saw he was naked. Oh my God. He goes commando! He watched my face as i went from shock to bitter amusement.

He kissed me again this time with tongue and went,"Your turn."

I slid off my sweat pants and was now in my underwear. I was so anxious for more tongue but he caught me off guard when he was sliding his hands around my bra snap and threw it off so fast i didn't even have time to blink.

"Whoa."

he laughed and was caressing my breasts with his hands. His hands were so cold that he made me horny. I laughed at the thought. He stopped and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

I grinned and said, "Edward you made me horny."

He just grinned back and took that as a sign and was brushing his hands on my face and down my whole body. It gave me shivers but he kept going. He reached my panty line and started to slide them off. He looked at me and gave me his breathtaking smile.

"Your so damn beautiful Bella it should be a sin."

I laughed and replied, "Well what are you waiting for?"

He grinned and asked, "Top or bottom baby?"

I didn't have to think on this one, "Bottom, its sexy."

He kissed me as passionately as he could and was rubbing his hands on my back and down till he found where he wanted to go. So Edward was all of a sudden on top of me and was working his way into me. He was in now.

"Ugh." i let out a moan. It almost hurt at first but the shock i was loosing it to him of all people numbed everything but then i felt a wave of pleasure come over me.

"Edward Cullen faster!" He looked up at me and gave me a peck before thrusting in and out again. He did this repeatedly until he started to climax. I was at the point too but he all of a sudden moved me so i couldn't enjoy it as much as i'd like to.

"It's venom", he explained, "It could do some serious pain if it got to you that way Bella."

i just nodded. i couldn't speak after such an experience. I was gasping for air now and it looked like he was too.

He smiled at me, seeing what he could do to me and said, "I can't believe i was so afraid of that before."

"Well no need to be afraid anymore." i replied breathlessly.

he chuckled, "Bella you are someting you know, I love you."

"I love you too."

He was so good at everything. He wrapped me in his arms pulling the covers over us. I rested my head on his and said, "Good thing Charlie was working early this morning."

He laughed, "Good thing i have you."

I kissed him briefly and went, " You know, i think i didn't get enough. You up for round two?"

He grinned, "I love you. Okay Round Two!" and was on top of me.


End file.
